fighting_game_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EXtreme seXy eXplosion series
eXtreme seXy eXplosion '''(commonly abbreviated ''XXX'') is a all-girl fighters fighting game by MGW Productions. Plot In December 2017, a man named Maxwell Schroeder, or Max eXXposure as he prefers to be called, is hosting TV's newest and hottest combination reality show and fighting tournament, eXtreme seXy eXposure, and has invited women, and women only, from all over the world to his show to battle against each other for his entertainment. Which one of these lovely ladies will win XXX and claim the ten-million-dollar prize? Games in series * eXtreme seXy eXplosion Characters eXtreme seXy eXplosion Playable * '''Ailis Teagan ''(voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn): A deadly and cold-hearted Dublin assassin and practitioner of the martial art of koppo. * '''Antonia Ferrari ''(voiced by Michelle Ruff): A retired professional boxer and mother of two young children whom she loves very dearly. * '''Bao Mingzhu ''(voiced by Stephanie Sheh): A kung-fu waitress who fights on eXtreme seXy eXplosion to save the restaurant at which she works from being shut down permanently. * '''Camila Flores' (voiced by Aimee Carrero): A fencing aristocrat from Barcelona with a strong sense of nobility and honor. * Emi Yoshida ''(voiced by Tara Strong): A Tokyo cosplayer and Pua's best friend who dresses up as one of her favorite sci-fi anime superheroines, Koneko no Senshi. * '''Honua Kameāloha ''(voiced by Cree Summer): Pua's geokinetic judoka older, more muscular, but not overly mannish or terrifying, sister who models for Women's Muscle Magazine. * '''Jacqueline Bailey "Jay Bailey" Esquille ''(voiced by Jennifer Hale): The overbearing, demanding, and abusive girlfriend of Alex "Retro-64" Phan from my own, upcoming Ultra Mayhem Wrestling, who's been signed to UMW by its CEO, Mr. Jarrett, on its newly-established women's division as a heel. * '''Kwang Meesang ''(voiced by Abby Trott): A Bangkok soccer player and the captain of her team with experience in Muay Thai. * '''Lisa Ukume ''(voiced by Estelle): A gorgeous model-actress and Nigerian immigrant to London who uses not only her irresistible beauty and seductive charm to distract her opponents in battle, but also capoeira, to fight. * '''Maria Ilagan ''(voiced by Eden Riegel): A zookeeper who fights on XXX to protect not only the animals she cares for at her workplace, but also the zoo itself. * '''Muriel Jacques ''(voiced by Karen Strassman): A Muriel Dacq-like pop singer and practitioner of savate who, having never reached number 1 on any singles chart, seeks to achieve that goal by participating on XXX. * '''Olga Zhuravlyova ''(voiced by Cindy Robinson): A Moscow ballet dancer who fights with piguaquan with some elements of her dancing style. * '''Éveline "Princesse Papillon" Rouleau ''(voiced by Hynden Walch): A Parisian professional wrestler with a graceful wrestling style, signed to UMW as a face. * '''Puanani "Pua" Kameāloha ''(voiced by G.K. Bowes): A friendly and easygoing Native Hawaiian surfer girl who fights with her surfboard and aquakinesis, and the poster girl of eXtreme seXy eXplosion. * '''Shahrzad Jahandar ''(voiced by Kimberly Brooks): An Iranian ninja (no, seriously, look it up) who despises terrorists and terrorism and is a member of a military force dedicated to eradicating them. * '''Trudy Alexander ''(voiced by Vanessa Marshall): A wealthy, but not overly snobby, taekwondo Wall Street socialite and philanthropist who fights on XXX to defend her family's fortune. Boss * '''Maxwell "MaX eXXposure" Schroeder ''(voiced by Ted Sroka): The girl-obsessed and bad-at-jokes host of eXtreme seXy eXplosion, and the final boss of, and the only male character in, the game. Pre-Order * '''Júlia "Feramulher" Araújo ''(voiced by Erica Luttrell): A wildwoman of the Amazon jungle who fights with animalistic savagery. Hidden * '''Athena Xristodoulou ''(voiced by Caitlin Glass): A practitioner of pankration and ancient Greek-style weapon fighting whose use of said fighting styles stems from her like of ancient Greek culture and mythology. * '''Yi Jae-sang ''(voiced by Lindsay Price)': A Seoul tech genius looking to showcase her latest and greatest inventions during and after XXX. Notes * Every Monday, I will be uploading two character bios, with the characters I'll be posting being Destined Battle rivals with one another, and each bio done should take at least until submission day to write in Sta.sh Writer. * Despite having an envisioned ESRB rating of "M," XXX will NOT have any of the blood or fatalities that Bellum Bestiae and Prison Riot had, nor will it be as dark and cynical in tone or excessively profane as PR, and will focus on fanservice, the kind you'd expect to see in ''Dead or Alive and Rumble Roses, instead, with some comedy thrown in for good measure! Category:MGW Productions